Take Back
by Bella1422
Summary: Adam and Tommy get into a fight before the accident. Will Adam even get the chance to take back everything he said to Tommy?
1. Glitterqueen

"Are you almost ready? I swear you take longest than me sometimes!" I could hear Adams voice nagging me to hurry up. What can I say? It takes time to look this good.

"Yes im coming! Calm yourself glitterqueen." I yelled back. I knew I was going to hear it later for calling him that, be he was really cute when he attempted to prove his manliness, so it was worth it. I slipped on a pair of my favorite black platform boots; they matched perfectly with my purple skinny jeans and plain black v neck. I added a bit of charcoal liner on my eyelids, and some gel onto my overgrown blonde bangs. Now I was ready.

I ran down the stairs and greeted my boyfriend of 8 months with a big sloppy kiss. Adam pulled his lips away but kept his strong arms around my waist, his eyes raked over my body from boots to bangs. "How do you always manage to look perfect even with the simplest clothes and sever lack of glitter?" Adam asked with a smile teasing the corners of his lips. His outfit tonight was nothing out of the ordinary; dark leather pants, a sparkly zebra blazer with a white tee underneath. My face had turned scarlet from his compliment and I averted my gaze to the floor so I would have to look him in the eyes. Adam always knew the perfect things to say and exactly how to word it-something I truly envied about him. Along with his perfect hair, smile, personality, voice, well I could pretty much go on forever.

Suddenly returning to reality, I looked back up at my beautiful boyfriend and smiled. My hands wrapped the base of his neck as I slightly lifted onto my toes to reach his lips. Adam was tall, even though I was older than him he had a good couple inches over me. But my god, Adams lips. There were no words to describe them, you could only know from experience. But since he is my boyfriend, and not yours, I guess you never will ;). Adam leaned deeper into the kiss so I could rest off of my toes, and his lips began to move in a rhythmic motion with mine. Unfortunately, the obnoxious need for air kept getting in the way, forcing us to break the slow, sweet, passionate kiss.

"Ok well we should get going anyway or we are going to miss our reservations!" Adam said quickly after noting my pouty face due to his lack of lips on mine.

"Oh alright lets go." I replied as I took his hand in mine.

For some strange reason, I had a really bad feeling about tonight; I just couldn't put my finger on it. But all I knew was that I really, really didn't want to go out tonight. Hopefully im wrong though, because we were going to my favorite restaurant for dinner and a cute new froyo place for dessert. Yes froyo, cmon im a rockstar I gotta maintain my figure. I was probably just being weird, so I decided to ignore the horrible feeling and enjoy this beautiful night with the man of my dreams. Yeah okay im kind of a sap, but just for the record Adam make me one, I wasn't always this bad. So shutup.

We left the house and got into Adams new silver Audi that he bought for himself for his passed birthday. Don't ask. The interior was black leather and the stereo system was surrounded by a ring of color changing neon lights. The famous life treated us well indeed.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Adam asked with a look of concern in his ice blue eyes. Crap. I guess I wasn't hiding this feeling as well as I thought I was. Well that's unfortunate.

"Of course! I just want to get there already, im starving!" I tried for my best fake laugh and smiled-my best attempt at reassuring him that everything was fine. I was not going to let anything ruin tonight.


	2. Lies

ADAMS POV

I kept looking to my right and stealing a glance from Tommy next to me. He looked amazing tonight, almost angelic, in a dark and mysterious way of course. But even though his clothes and, well, face, looked perfect, I could tell something was bothering him. I asked him about it but he brushed it off to his hunger. On some level I knew that could be true because we ate lunch really early and Tommy could eat a disgusting amount of food. Im not really sure where it all goes either, if I ate that much I would get fat again. And that was not going to happen, my skinny jeans barely fit as it is.

Anyway, it was weird that he wasn't telling me what was making him upset because we always told each other everything, no matter how hard or embarrassing. I remember when we first started dating, Tommy was really shy about telling me his true feelings. Everything was always "whatever you want Adam im fine". But I guess my flamboyant personality broke him of that.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of a grill that Tommy had been going to since he was a kid. He really loved it there. It had a southern rustic feel on the inside. Personally I thought there was a bit too much butter on everything, but whatever floats you boat no?

I killed the engine, unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to Tommy. "Baby what's really bothering you? I can tell you're hiding something from me. Whatever it is im sure it fine." I reached over and laced my fingers with his. His chocolate brown eyes had a trace of worry.

Tommy looked at me with a sad smile and replied "Adam if I knew I would tell you, I just don't feel that great I guess. But we've been planning this night for a week and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Lies.

Even though tommy did an excellent job at keeping his voice steady, his eyes gave it all away. I knew him too well for this. What could possibly be so bad that he doesn't want me to know? Now, to be honest, I was getting kind of annoyed. I mean, he was my boyfriend and I loved him and would do anything to make him happy. But how could I make him happy if I didn't know what was wrong?

"Tommy save it, I thought we promised each other that we would never keep secrets because it would only end up hurting our relationship. Did that promise mean nothing to you? Baby you know I love you with everything that I am and I just want to help." I hated to start the night off negative, but hey, he started it. Okay so maybe I sound like a 5 year old, but oh well.

The little blonde looked hurt that I thought he didn't mean his promise, but I needed to say something to get him to spill, even if it was a bit harsh. He squeezed my hand tighter. "Adam how could you even say that? You know that I love you, so freaking much dammit! I know that you want to help but im telling you that I don't even know why im in a weird mood! I just had a really bad feeling about going out tonight, but I didn't want to ruin our night!" he said, practically shouting. After taking a deep breath and calming himself a bit, he says "Maybe I was right Adam, maybe we should just go home. I think were both just tired from the tour and need some decent sleep because I honestly can't believe we are actually fighting about this."

He wants to go home? This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I mean "a bad feeling", who is trying to kid here? What does that even mean "Fine whatever, if you want to go home and skip our date tonight lets go for it. I don't want to be out with someone who doesn't even want to be there with me anyway." I ripped my hand out from his and put the key back in the ignition to pull away. As I turned around so I could back up and not hit anyone, I looked at Tommy. He looked almost at the verge of tears; I hated seeing him like this, especially knowing I was the one that caused it.

Why Adam why! Why did I always let my 'need to know everything drama queen' personality get in the way of everything good in my life.

I decided that as soon as we got home I was going to apologize and kiss him silly. But right now I really just wanted to get out of this small car and away from this madness.


	3. The Truth

TOMMYS POV

Why the hell won't Adam believe me? He's my lover for crying out loud (which I was pretty close to at the moment) and he should trust me! I mean I guess it was kind of a stupid reason to be so quiet and distant, but I tried to put on a happy face! I guess I should never be an actor, im not nearly as good at acting as I thought I was. But, Adam does know me better than I know myself (oh shutup) which is why I couldn't even hide this from him. Stupid feelings!

"Adam look, I told you the honest truth back there no matter how stupidly unbelievable it sounds. Can you please just let it go?" Crap now Adam looked pissed, I should have just kept quiet.

"You know what Tommy? I really don't want to hear it right now." He didn't even look at me.

It was probably better that we were just going home; it would have been awkward at dinner just sitting there waiting for our food and such. At least at home we could watch a movie or something and I don't know cuddle maybe? I really wanted to talk this out, but at the same time I wanted to forget that it ever happened. Tonight was supposed to fun, we were looking forward to this all week and now its ruined, thanks to me. Nice going Tommy Joe. Well, my "bad feeling" was about going out, so now that we are staying in it should go away. Right?

The sun was beginning to set, and there seemed to be an awful lot of traffic for this time of night. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car; I knew Adam was upset but what was I supposed to do! I told him the truth! Ugh I just wanted to forget about this night and pretend like it never happened. I wanted to be home, sharing ice cream and lying together on the couch watching a Disney movie. Even though im some dark rockstar, I still have a heart guys.

Disturbing my thoughts was an extremely bright pair of headlights that seemed to be…heading right for us? I was pretty sure that the truck was driving on the wrong side of the road, its pathway coming straight towards our car. "ADAM watch out!" I yelled suddenly realizing how bad this could get, very quickly I might add. He seemed to be deep in thought as well, but he certainly did snap out of it immediately when I yelled at him. Adam made a sharp right, causing us to now drive on the wrong side of the road, but at least we avoided the truck. I took a deep sigh of relief and looked at Adam and said "That was really close." I was panting from the mini heart attack I just had.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah too close for comfort. Why was that idiot driving in the wrong lane anyway? " he replied, clearly annoyed. "Whatever. Let's just get home already so I can get away from you." I don't think I have ever heard his voice sound so cruel and cold, with his blue eyes now dark and icy to match.

"Adam? How could you say something like that? I told you the truth…I don't know what else you want from me! Im sorry baby, ok?" I was on the very of tears, my voice cracking as I spoke. I didn't realize how much I had hurt him; as soon as we got home I was going to fix this. Hopefully the last few minutes in the car would give him some time to cool off.

Adam turned away from me without saying a word, he began to face towards the road, but it was too late.

However, before I could even process what was happening, I heard Adams voice scream and I felt a back breaking amount of impact before everything went black.


	4. Stupid Shannon

ADAMS POV

_Why the hell is it so bright? _I thought as saw intense white lights through my closed eyes. _Did I leave the light on last night? _ Actually, now I think about it, I didn't even remember going to bed last night. Or much of last night at all.

I groaned as I rolled over onto my back, only to hit some type of bar at the edge of my bed. _What the…_ My eyes quickly adjusted to the light as I turned to look at what I bumped into. It looked like a bed railing, like one of those things they have at hospitals or on cribs to keep you from falling out. Hospitals…oh shit…Just like that the memories of last night flooded my mind.

The fight.

The truck.

The crash.

Tommy…

I sat up quickly only to feel jolts of pain shoot down my spine, and a muffled scream escaped my lips without much warning. About 30 seconds later, a nurse came in. She was relatively pretty; short red hair, a narrow face, and brilliant green eyes. "Im Shannon, and I will be your nurse for your stay. Im just going to check your pulse and temperature now that your awake." She explained. _Now that im awake? How long was I asleep!_

"Sorry Shannon but what exactly is wrong with me? And where is Tommy? I need to see him right away." I said, my voice rising to a panic. He was fine, he had to be. Maybe I was the only one who got hurt; maybe he was waiting for me. Or maybe he hated me and didn't care whether I lived or died, I mean I said all of those horrible things to him I wouldn't blame him. Either way, I need to see him. Now. I began to peel the blankets off of myself and begin my search for Tommy.

"Tommy? Oh he must have been the blonde that came in with you." She muttered, talking more so to herself than to me. "Im not his nurse, so im not quite sure on his condition right now but I can check for you. But for right now Mr. Lambert you need to stay bed." She put the covers back on me, as if I was a child that was in time out who wasn't allowed to go play yet.

"This is ridiculous. I am a grown man, and I want to go see my boyfriend. Can you tell me where he is or are you going to make me find him myself?" I seethed at her.

"You have vertebrae damage in your lower back, a mild concussion and a sprained ankle. You're not going anywhere for a week or so. Now just relax, I will give you some pain medication and then you can go back to sleep." She said, clearly trying to keep her cool with me. But who can blame me for being in a bad mood? I was in pain, I had no idea of the current state of my lover, and if he was okay, which im praying that he is, he probably hates me because I overreacted last night. I was a tad fuzzy on all the details, but I know that I seriously ef-ed up.

Before I knew what was happening, stupid Shannon disturbed my thoughts by injecting me with what I can only assume was some sort of sedative pain medication. The room began to swirl with dull colors of white, blue and yellow, until it faded into sweet darkness, peaceful and calm.


	5. The Warmth

TOMMYS POV

I felt warm.

I felt as if heat itself was flooding throughout my entire body, being carried through each of my veins. It was all consuming; I couldn't think about anything else except the warmth. It was comforting, similar to a tight embrace from a loved one. In my case, it resembled one of those big bear hugs Adam gave to me in bed right before we were to fall asleep. Adam…Where was he? Wait, where was I? Oh the heat...it distracted me from those thoughts and claimed me once ore.

Soon I began to feel a strange sense of numbness and confusion, yet there was still an essence of calm around me. I felt like couldn't move, as if I had no control over my body. But then again I wasn't really sure I even wanted to move, I was so at peace, just being here. Where "here" was, I could not tell you. I had no idea what day it was, where I was, or what was happening to me. I felt like I was floating in the darkness, quiet and alone, yet not lonely; the sweet warmth was keeping me company. I wasn't happy or sad, I felt emotionless for lack of a better word. It was almost as if I had no purpose or motivation in life; I was just a part of the background. But before I could give it any more thought, I was once again engulfed by heat even more intense than the last. I felt as if I was set on fire, yet it was painless, comforting even.

The strangest thing though was that I really couldn't feel my body, I felt as if I just an orb of thoughts, dreams, and warmth. But at the same time I was oh so aware of the temperature increase, I felt it in every single one of my nerve endings.

Soon the color of flames danced before me; rich, flashing gold being chased by bright and sparkling yellow and oranges that flickered softly. They swirled around one another, as if performing a secret, intimate and intricate dance just for me. Then the colors faded into deep purples and brilliant blues that exploded like the most beautiful fireworks I had ever seen. All too fast the pretty colors ran far away from me and left me alone with the never ending darkness. I grew tired, and im time the warmth surrounded me like a welcoming blanket on a freezing winter night. All my confused thoughts disappeared and I slipped away, not finding any reason to stay.

"How is he doing?" Shannon said to Tommy's doctor, who was checking his pulse.

"We keep re injecting him into a medically-induced coma. His brain needs time to heal before we wake him up. His pulse is low, but steady, so right now we will just tend to the cuts on his face and keep a watchful eye on his heart rate." The doctor, Robert, replied. He was a middle aged man, tall at 6'2", with rick chocolate brown hair and tired hazel eyes. His slight wrinkles that surrounded his eyes indicated the stress that his age and profession were giving him. "How is the other patient? Mr…" he looked down at his clipboard "Mr. Lambert?" he questioned.

"He's awake, he seemed to be in slight pain but more panicked that he didn't know where this man, who he says to be his lover, was or what his current state was. I gave him something to calm him, he was getting himself all worked up, he even tried to get out of the bed and go look to for Tommy himself." Shannon said while looking down at Tommy's still body.

"Alright. When he wakes we let him know Mr. Ratliff's condition and give him the full diagnosis of his own issues."

"Okay, I will inform you of Mr. Lambert's reaction to the news. From what I could gather, I don't believe that he will take the fact that his boyfriend is in a coma very lightly."

"I agree. Thank you Shannon you may leave now." said Robert.

**NOTE* I know nothing about what its like being in a coma, so I just assumed that it would be warm. It could be completely wrong. I still hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
